my_scratchpad_wikiafandomcom-20200214-history
Madagascar (2005)/Gallery
Madagascar_Screenshot_0019.jpg|Title card Madagascar_Screenshot_0039.jpg Madagascar_Screenshot_0069.jpg Madagascar_Screenshot_0079.jpg Madagascar_Screenshot_0096.jpg Madagascar_Screenshot_0102.jpg mad1_0284.jpg|Hollywoodedge, Small Group Kids Chee PE142801 Madagascar_Screenshot_0119.jpg Madagascar_Screenshot_0139.jpg|...the King of New York city... Alex the Lion! Madagascar_Screenshot_0141.jpg Madagascar_Screenshot_0142.jpg Madagascar_Screenshot_0143.jpg Madagascar_Screenshot_0163.jpg Madagascar_Screenshot_0175.jpg Madagascar_Screenshot_0251.jpg|Oh. Thank you. Oh! Well. Thank you. Oh, that's too kind. Too kind. Madagascar_Screenshot_0254.jpg|Underpants! Mad1_0759.jpg|Sound Ideas, CARTOON, HORN - PARTY HORN, LONG TOOT Madagascar_Screenshot_0305.jpg|I wished I could go to the wild! Madagascar_Screenshot_0307.jpg|The wild?! Mad1 0850.jpg|Sound Ideas, CARTOON, HORN - PARTY HORN, TWO TOOTS 01 Madagascar_Screenshot_0377.jpg Madagascar_Screenshot_0391.jpg|You're not gonna find a star like that in the wild. Madagascar_Screenshot_0392.jpg|Helicopter. 382wo4.gif 382wsz.gif|Start spreadin' the news, I'm leavin' today 385gtf.gif|We are a great big part of it. Madagascar_Screenshot_0425.jpg|New York! Madagascar_Screenshot_0426.jpg Madagascar_Screenshot_0427.jpg Madagascar_Screenshot_0430.jpg Mad1 1304.jpg|Hollywoodedge, Peacock Call ASingle AT075801 Madagascar(2005)SoundIdeas, SIREN -'WAIL' SIREN, POLICE, AMBULANCE, FIRE TRUCK 01.PNG|Sound Ideas, SIREN - 'WAIL' SIREN, POLICE, AMBULANCE, FIRE TRUCK 01 Madagascar_Screenshot_0483.jpg mad1_1359.jpg|Hollywoodedge, Car Alarm Fast Oscill PE075101 Madagascar_Screenshot_0492.jpg Madagascar_Screenshot_0496.jpg Madagascar_Screenshot_0497.jpg Madagascar_Screenshot_0499.jpg Snapshot - 52 (2).png Madagascar_Screenshot_0504.jpg|What, Melman? What's going on? Madagascar_Screenshot_0505.jpg|It's Marty. He's gone. Madagascar_Screenshot_0506.jpg|Gone? What do you mean, "gone"? Madagascar_Screenshot_0508.jpg|How long has he been working on this? Madagascar_Screenshot_0509.jpg|Marty! Marty! Madagascar_Screenshot_0511.jpg|Marty? Marty! Marty! Madagascar_Screenshot_0512.jpg|This doesn't make any sense. Where would he go? Madagascar_Screenshot_0513.jpg 2353202725862350235732529.jpg|Connecticut! Madagascar_Screenshot_0515.jpg|He wouldn't. Madagascar_Screenshot_0516.jpg|Oh, no! What are we gonna do? We gotta... We gotta... I mean, we gotta... We gotta... We gotta call somebody! db989ad13ac0097611a8845d2fa3822e.gif Madagascar_Screenshot_0522.jpg|Hello, get me some missing animals, and hurry. We've got a lost zebra... Snapshot - 50 (2).png|...porabably on the way to Connecticut by now... Madagascar_Screenshot_0523.jpg|...and we're gonna need... Madagascar_Screenshot_0525.jpg|Hello? Madagascar_Screenshot_0526.jpg|Wait a second. We can't call the people. 3by85c.gif Madagascar_Screenshot_0529.jpg|They'll be really mad! They'll get Marty transferred for good! You don't bite the hand that feeds you. Madagascar_Screenshot_0531.jpg|I know that's right. Madagascar_Screenshot_0532.jpg|We gotta go after him. He's not thinking straight. We gotta stop him from making the biggest mistake of his life! Madagascar_Screenshot_0535.jpg|He's probably out there lost and cold. Confused. Madagascar_Screenshot_0538.jpg|Poor little guy. Madagascar_Screenshot_0539.jpg Madagascar_Screenshot_0541.jpg|Well, you can tell by the way I use my walk I'm a woman's man, no time to talk Madagascar_Screenshot_0544.jpg|Music loud and women warm, I've been kicked around Since I was born And now it's alright, it's okay And you may look the other way Madagascar_Screenshot_0565.jpg Madagascar_Screenshot_0566.jpg Madagascar_Screenshot_0574.jpg|Hey you guys! That room has some nifty little sinks you can wash up in, and look! Free mints! Madagascar2005HollywoodedgeLionRoarSNartGrowlAT013501.png|Hollywoodedge, Lion Roar Snarl Growl AT013501 Madagascar_Screenshot_0613.jpg Madagascar_Screenshot_0614.jpg|Grand Central Station! Madagascar_Screenshot_0615.jpg|It's grand and it's central. Madagascar(2005)WILHELMSCREAM.PNG|WILHELM SCREAM Madagascar_(2005)_Sound_Ideas,_HIT,_CARTOON_-_BRAKE_DRUM_AND_BULB_HORN_HIT,.png|Sound Ideas, HIT, CARTOON - BRAKE DRUM AND BULB HORN HIT, Madagascar_Screenshot_0638.jpg|Dagnabbit! I missed the express! Madagascar_Screenshot_0639.jpg|Looks like I'm gonna have to take the Stamford local. Madagascar_Screenshot_0656.jpg|(Weird voice) What's a big deal! I was gonna back in the morning! Madagascar_Screenshot_0678.jpg|It's the Man. Madagascar_Screenshot_0679.jpg|Good evening, officers! Madagascar_Screenshot_0684.jpg|Hey! How you're doing? Madagascar_Screenshot_0685.jpg|Yeah! You know what, everything's cool, Madagascar_Screenshot_0686.jpg|we just have a little situation here. Madagascar_Screenshot_0687.jpg|Little internal situation. Madagascar_Screenshot_0688.jpg|Actually my friend just went a little crazy. Madagascar_Screenshot_0689.jpg|It happens to everybody. Madagascar_Screenshot_0690.jpg|The city gets to us all. Just went a little cuckoo in the head. Madagascar_Screenshot_0694.jpg|I got him! Madagascar_Screenshot_0695.jpg|Would you give a guy a break? Madagascar_Screenshot_0696.jpg|We're just gonna take my little friend here home and forget this ever happened. All right? Madagascar_Screenshot_0699.jpg Madagascar_Screenshot_0701.jpg|No harm, no foul. Oh, no, no, no. Hey, it's cool! Madagascar_Screenshot_0702.jpg|It's me, Alex the lion.. From the Zoo. Madagascar_Screenshot_0703.jpg Hollywoodedge, Lion Roar Heavy Snarl AT013701.png|Hollywoodedge, Lion Roar Heavy Snarl AT013701 Madagascar_Screenshot_0704.jpg Madagascar_Screenshot_0705.jpg|What's the matter with them? Madagascar_Screenshot_0706.jpg|OW! Ow. Madagascar_Screenshot_0713.jpg|Wow! I feel really, really weird. Hey! I love you guys. Madagascar_Screenshot_0715.jpg|I love you so much. Madagascar_Screenshot_0717.jpg Madagascar_Screenshot_0718.jpg Madagascar_Screenshot_0719.jpg|Marty and Melman dancing to Alex's dream Madagascar_Screenshot_0723.jpg|Gloria is the Stature of Liberty IMG_1342.jpg|Hollywoodedge, Hub Cap Falls on Aspha PE077701 (High Pitched) Madagascar_Screenshot_0729.jpg|Last night dramatic incident at Central Grand station was an example of animal rights whackos have been shouting for years... The animals clearly don't belong in captivity. Now they're to be sent back to their natural habitat, where they will live their lives in the freedom they so clearly desire. Madagascar_Screenshot_0737.jpg|Hey, little help. Madagascar_Screenshot_0738.jpg|Oh, man! b1b6fae1df6c0e025dd5a67b44048148.gif Madagascar_Screenshot_0835.jpg Madagascar_Screenshot_0836.jpg Madagascar_Screenshot_0856.jpg Madagascar_Screenshot_0863.jpg Madagascar_Screenshot_0900.jpg madagascar-disneyscreencaps.com-3682.jpg madagascar-disneyscreencaps.com-3767.jpg|Relax! madagascar-disneyscreencaps.com-3780.jpg Madagascar_Screenshot_0971.jpg Madagascar_Screenshot_0972.jpg madagascar-disneyscreencaps.com-3825.jpg Madagascar_Screenshot_0973.jpg madagascar-disneyscreencaps.com-3828.jpg mad1_2718.jpg|Hollywoodedge, Dolphin Chirps Vocal PE024601 Madagascar_Screenshot_0998.jpg Madagascar_Screenshot_0999.jpg|Marty! Madagascar_Screenshot_1000.jpg|Alex! Madagascar_Screenshot_1002.jpg|Marty! Madagascar_Screenshot_1003.jpg|Alex? Madagascar_Screenshot_1004.jpg|Marty! Madagascar_Screenshot_1006.jpg|Oh sugar, honey, ice tea. 378rfp.gif 378rjk.gif Madagascar-disneyscreencaps.com-4484.jpg|RUN FOR YOUR LIVES! Madagascar_Screenshot_1142.jpg Madagascar_Screenshot_1156.jpg|Spider! Spider on my back! Madagascar_Screenshot_1219.jpg|Mort is crying because Alex scares him. Madagascar_Screenshot_1222.jpg|Oh, you poor little baby, did that big mean lion scare you? Madagascar_Screenshot_1225.jpg|He did? He's a big bad old puddy tad, isn't he? Come on, mama hold you. Madagascar_Screenshot_1229.jpg|They are so cute from a reasonable distance. You're sweetest little thing, I just wanna dunk him in my coffee. Madagascar_Screenshot_1248.jpg Madagascar_Screenshot_1249.jpg Madagascar_Screenshot_1250.jpg Madagascar_Screenshot_1293.jpg Madagascar_Screenshot_1338.jpg|2500/2501 MILES SOUTH Madagascar_Screenshot_1345.jpg|Well boys, it's gonna be ice cold sushi for breakfast. Madagascar_Screenshot_1352.jpg|Well, since I'm doomed to die on this forsaken island, I, Melman Mankowitz being of sound mind and unsound body have divided my estate equally among the three of you. Madagascar_Screenshot_1375.jpg|Besides, this isn't bad luck, this is good luck. Look around. There's no fences, no schedules, this place is beautiful! Madagascar_Screenshot_1414.jpg|Shut up, Spalding! Madagascar_Screenshot_1415.jpg Madagascar_Screenshot_1418.jpg|I've been standing here for hours man! How long do I have to pose like this? Madagascar_Screenshot_1427.jpg|Finito! Madagascar_Screenshot_1433.jpg|Why can't we just borrow some of Marty's fire? bandicam 2019-12-10 05-31-43-116.jpg bandicam 2019-12-10 05-31-44-420.jpg|That's wild fire! bandicam 2019-12-10 05-31-46-253.jpg|We're not using wild fire on Lady Liberty! Madagascar_Screenshot_1445.jpg|Fire! Madagascar_Screenshot_1452.jpg|Jump! Alex, jump! Don't worry, cats always land on their... Madagascar_Screenshot_1455.jpg|face? Man, what kind of cat are you? Madagascar_Screenshot_1462.jpg|You maniac! You burned it up! Madagascar_Screenshot_1463.jpg|Darn you! Darn you all to hack! Madagascar_Screenshot_1465.jpg|Can we go to the fun side now? Madagascar_Screenshot_1466.jpg Madagascar_Screenshot_1469.jpg Madagascar_Screenshot_1470.jpg Madagascar_Screenshot_1472.jpg|FASTEN SEAT BELTS Madagascar_Screenshot_1487.jpg Madagascar_Screenshot_1495.jpg|To Serve Lemur Madagascar_Screenshot_1535.jpg|Now who'd like a cookie? Madagascar_Screenshot_1544.jpg|HELP Madagascar_Screenshot_1551.jpg|Marty, I'm tired. I'm hungry. I just wanna go home. Madagascar_Screenshot_1569.jpg|HELL Madagascar_Screenshot_1570.jpg Madagascar_Screenshot_1572.jpg Madagascar_Screenshot_1578.jpg Madagascar_Screenshot_1579.jpg Madagascar_Screenshot_1581.jpg Madagascar_Screenshot_1583.jpg Madagascar_Screenshot_1584.jpg Madagascar_Screenshot_1586.jpg Madagascar_Screenshot_1587.jpg Madagascar_Screenshot_1589.jpg Madagascar_Screenshot_1590.jpg|Welcome to Casa del Wild! Madagascar_Screenshot_1592.jpg|Take a load off! Hey,hey.. wipe your feet. Madagascar_Screenshot_1594.jpg Madagascar_Screenshot_1596.jpg|Alex! Mi casa, is su casa! Madagascar_Screenshot_1599.jpg Madagascar_Screenshot_1602.jpg Madagascar_Screenshot_1605.jpg|This is sea water! Madagascar_Screenshot_1606.jpg|Oh, you don't swallow it. It's just temporary till the plumbing's done. Madagascar_Screenshot_1609.jpg|Hey, you all look hungry. How would you like some of nature's goodness? Madagascar_Screenshot_1611.jpg Madagascar_Screenshot_1614.jpg|Seaweed on a stick! Madagascar_Screenshot_1617.jpg|You don't love it till you try it! Madagascar_Screenshot_1618.jpg Madagascar_Screenshot_1621.jpg Madagascar_Screenshot_1623.jpg Madagascar_Screenshot_1624.jpg Madagascar_Screenshot_1627.jpg Madagascar_Screenshot_1628.jpg Madagascar_Screenshot_1631.jpg Madagascar_Screenshot_1632.jpg Madagascar_Screenshot_1633.jpg Madagascar_Screenshot_1634.jpg Madagascar_Screenshot_1636.jpg Madagascar_Screenshot_1637.jpg|Wow! Would you look at that. Madagascar_Screenshot_1638.jpg|It's like billions and billions of helicopters. Madagascar_Screenshot_1643.jpg|How about a thick juicy steak? Madagascar_Screenshot_1644.jpg|You know what Alex? I promise you I'm gonna find you a steak tomorrow that kills you. Thanks, Marty. It's getting late. I guess I'm gonna... I think I'm gonna hit the sack too. Sweet dreams everyone. Madagascar_Screenshot_1669.jpg|Alex! Madagascar_Screenshot_1670.jpg|What are you doing? Madagascar_Screenshot_1674.jpg|... 27, 28, 29, 30. Madagascar_Screenshot_1677.jpg|Thirty. Thirty black and only twenty-nine white. Looks like you're black with white stripes after all. Dilemma solved. Good night. Madagascar_Screenshot_1704.jpg|How long is this going to take?! Madagascar_Screenshot_1711.jpg|Well, this sucks. mad1_5053.jpg|TARZAN YELL Madagascar-disneyscreencaps.com-7333.jpg|SIMBA'S ROAR/JUMANJI LION ROAR Madagascar_Screenshot_1869.jpg|Excuse me! You're biting my butt! Madagascar_Screenshot_1872.jpg Madagascar_Screenshot_1875.jpg|Alex! What did you do? You just bit me in the Butt! Madagascar Screenshot 1877.jpg|He just bit me in the Butt! Madagascar Screenshot 1878.jpg|What the heck is wrong with you? Madagascar_Screenshot_1880.jpg|Why did you bite me? Madagascar_Screenshot_1882.jpg|That's dumb. Madagascar Screenshot 1894.jpg|Okey-dokey, Maurice, I admit it. The plan failed. All is lost! We're all doomed! The foosas will come back and gobble us with their mouths because... we are all steak. Madagascar Screenshot 1902.jpg|I'm steak! Me, me, me! madagascar-disneyscreencaps.com-7590.jpg|Hollywoodedge, Lion Roar Snarl Growl AT013501 Madagascar_Screenshot_1915.jpg|He's going savage. Madagascar_Screenshot_1916.jpg|Run for your lives! Madagascar-disneyscreencaps.com-7601.jpg|HollywoodEdge (Europe Edition), Roland UK - Tiger Ferocious Roar Mad1_5429.jpg|Sound Ideas, TIP TOE, CARTOON - XYLOPHONE TIP TOE, LONG Madagascar_Screenshot_1933.jpg|Marty? I'm so sorry, Marty. Madagascar Screenshot 1936.jpg Madagascar_Screenshot_1938.jpg|What is wrong with me? OW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Madagascar_Screenshot_1939.jpg|Oh, no. What have I done? It's true. I'm a monster. I gotta get out of here. Madagascar_Screenshot_1946.jpg Madagascar_Screenshot_1954.jpg Madagascar_Screenshot_1955.jpg Madagascar_Screenshot_1956.jpg Madagascar_Screenshot_1958.jpg Madagascar_Screenshot_1962.jpg Madagascar_Screenshot_1964.jpg Madagascar_Screenshot_1968.jpg Madagascar_Screenshot_1971.jpg Madagascar_Screenshot_1993.jpg Madagascar_Screenshot_2009.jpg Madagascar_Screenshot_2013.jpg Madagascar_Screenshot_2044.jpg|You guys flag down that boat, I'll go get Alex! Madagascar_Screenshot_2045.jpg|Hold on then. You cannot go back there by yourself. Madagascar_Screenshot_2058.jpg Madagascar_Screenshot_2059.jpg Mad1_5933.jpg|Hollywoodedge, Lightning 08 CloseG SIG012601 mad1_6206.jpg|TARZAN YELL Madagascar-disneyscreencaps.com-8802.jpg|SIMBA'S ROAR/JUMANJI LION ROAR Madagascar-disneyscreencaps.com-8808.jpg|SIMBA'S ROAR/JUMANJI LION ROAR mad1_6388.jpg|Hollywoodedge, Lion Roar Snarl Growl AT013501/JUMANJI LION ROAR Madagascar-disneyscreencaps_com-8956.jpg|Hollywoodedge, Lion Roar Snarl Growl AT013501/JUMANJI LION ROAR Mad1_6413.jpg|Hollywoodedge, Lion Roar Snarl Growl AT013501/JUMANJI LION ROAR Madagascar_Screenshot_2314.jpg|May I propose a toast? Now he may be a pain in the butt at times, and trust me, I know. But this cat, proved to me without a doubt, That he's heart is bigger, than his stomach! To Alex! bandicam 2020-01-09 06-40-31-837.png bandicam 2020-01-09 06-40-32-936.png bandicam 2020-01-09 06-40-34-315.png bandicam 2020-01-09 06-40-35-450.png Madagascar_Screenshot_2352.jpg Madagascar_Screenshot_2372.jpg|Skipper, Don't you think we should tell them, that the boat's out of gas? Nah..., just smile and wave boys, smile and wave. Category:Galleries